Large transmissions must be supported resiliently at their rear ends to protect against large shock loading. Ordinarily, because transmissions and/or motors vary in size and shape, supporting a transmission requires placement of mounting brackets on the frame after the transmission is placed in the vehicle. This specialized placement of the mounting brackets and support for the transmission slows the assembly-line process. Individualized fine tuning of the attachments is necessary to accommodate the minor variations which often occur during the assembly of the vehicle. Although many attempts have been made to alleviate this specialized positioning problem, to date, an inexpensive, lightweight, and easily usable apparatus has not been developed which allows for standardized positioning of the mounting brackets on a frame during the assembly and which readily accommodates the minor variations in the positioning of transmissions during the assembly.